Needed
by GrossZombie
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sasuke was so used to Naruto being there when he needed him that it never occurred to the raven haired teen that someone else might need Naruto more.


**Note:** This was done over the course of three days, with several drafts started and abandoned before I suddenly just spat this out at 7 in the morning. It's rather tame and maybe a bit OOC but I loved working on it and I hope other people like to read it. No focus on the progression of relationships, that's up to other people to decide for this particular one shot. However, maybe I'll visit this concept again at a later date to clarify on how Gaara and Naruto got together and all that good stuff.

 **Standard disclaimer applies: I do not own Naruto or characters featured here, nor do I make any profits from this work. Nothing written here should be taken as canon.**

* * *

There were some choices in life that were made without actively seeking that end, others had to be voiced or consciously acted upon. Befriending Sasuke at the tender age of four had been a conscious action on Naruto's part, made when he'd beamed at the dark haired child and asked to be pushed on the swings. They were so different, Naruto and Sasuke, that not many understood how they could possibly remain friends. Sasuke was dark and brooding, even as a child, and his social skills left much to be desired. Naruto was bright and beaming, always making friends and expanding his group and comfort. The blond was a lot like the sun, hot and burning with a temper to match and charisma that snared people. They fought constantly through the years, probably the only way Sasuke knew how to show he cared without outright saying so, and Naruto had become quite proficient in speaking the secret language of Sasuke Uchiha.

Despite being an Uchiha, or maybe because of it, Sasuke had trouble trusting and opening up to people and making friends. He could smirk or speak with anyone he wanted without issue but when it came to letting people behind his walls, into the realm of the real Sasuke, it was an almost impossible task. Unlike he projected, Sasuke was a rather depressing individual who leaned towards being boring. He didn't like sweets, didn't like loud music, and most certainly didn't like socializing with large groups of people. Introverted almost to the point of inability to function in his youth, he was brought into light by none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had been an orphan when he met Sasuke at school during recess, as far as Sasuke knew that had always been the case. There wasn't a soul around who had ever met Naruto's parents, leading to believe that Naruto didn't know who they were or what had happened to them. It took years for Sasuke to come out of his own world enough for it to click, Naruto was _different_ than other orphans. While most who had never known their parents would grow to resent them because they weren't around, growing bitter, Naruto had never seemed to care that he didn't have any family. Nobody ever claimed Naruto as a family member, most kids didn't even like him that much in the beginning, and it wasn't until he was nine that anyone saw the bright soul that was Naruto and took him in.

The day Naruto met Iruka was still ingrained on Sasuke, probably more than Naruto, because when it happened there was this look on the older man's face. Like Naruto wasn't the most annoying bundle of raw energy to ever exist, like he was what Iruka had been missing in life all along. When Naruto went home with Iruka he was in awe the next day, hushed whispers delivered to the Uchiha while they sat together at the park.

(Sasuke remembers Naruto's excited voice, constant mumblings of "I get to have my own room" and "he made me dinner Sasuke! Whatever I wanted!")

Whenever Sasuke thought about it he remembered that Naruto had always been around. Spending the night with the approval of Sasuke's mother and father, something that had shocked Sasuke at first and even made Itachi's eyes widen in shock. Naruto attended Sasuke's parties, came over at Christmas, and had been the constant companion when Sasuke's family went away on business but couldn't take Sasuke along. Iruka became as much Sasuke's guardian as he did Naruto's, in an odd way. Like they were a package deal. Where one went the other was expected to be, as it had been in grade school and then middle school to follow. Sasuke waited for Naruto in all things, patiently lent his mind to making sure that Naruto passed (patient in his own way, at least) so that they could remain a duo. There were other friends in their circle, sure, but Sasuke counted Naruto as his one true friend.

Possibly his best friend. In the whole world. It was a title Uchiha men didn't give easily, if his father and Itachi were anything to go by.

Naruto became Sasuke's routine, his familiar and common ground. His default, in a way. When the young Uchiha needed a plus one he went to Naruto, be it for a night at the movies or a simple partner when he was feeling the need for human interaction. He was like a brother, despite the claims of numerous jealous women and perverts.

Even Itachi thought so sometimes, amusedly shaking his head at the sudden outbursts heard when Naruto did manage to beat Sasuke at something. Naruto was that thing that had always been missing from the Uchiha household, that ray of light.

The smartest out there Naruto was not. He was no genius, not good at studying for long hours, and could barely sit still long enough to do any homework but it was his genius instincts that made him such a good friend. Sasuke was the awkward but intelligent one while Naruto had such a bright personality that sometimes he made Sasuke feel dirty and common.

High school heralded little change in the normalcy Sasuke had gotten so used to. He still got up, still met with Naruto before class, and they still walked home together when it was over. There were new occasions where Naruto was busy with other people, people that were not Sasuke, but the Uchiha felt he was not so dependent that Naruto couldn't have other friends. He felt he would always remain the number one, the best friend.

It came as a shock when Sasuke stopped being the number one, when he stopped being the default.

* * *

Senior year started on a rather normal day, if a bit dark overhead and with an ominous kind of scent on the wind that spoke of a storm that could pass or unleash upon the city. Naruto woke up the same as always - that's to say, he was slightly behind schedule after Iruka finally managed to drag him from bed with the warning that Sasuke would leave Naruto behind if the blond didn't hurry. This was nothing new to Naruto, Iruka threatened the same thing every school day and yet it always worked. The blond would lunge from bed with a sleepy battle cry, tackling his morning routine with such ferocity it sometimes startled Iruka.

Bathroom, breakfast (ramen eaten in such a disgusting haste Iruka couldn't even watch most of the time), then brushing his teeth and getting dressed before practically falling out of the front door. Sasuke would be waiting, like always, when Naruto inevitably dropped his head against the shoulder of his friend while they walked to school (Naruto dragging his feet). They didn't live too far from school this time, so walking was a viable option instead of getting driven to the school by one of their guardians.

"It kinda sucks we won't be in the same homeroom," Naruto groaned, finally finding the energy to maintain his upright position without the continued aid of Sasuke's shoulders. "And we only have math together before lunch."

He got a grunt in response, Sasuke being even less of a morning person than Naruto was. In the time it took for classes to start there would be a perfect mask up for Sasuke, his distance from the world firmly maintained. Slow to properly awaken or not, Uchiha's had perfected simple professionalism and made it into a form of art.

Because Naruto had been slow to wake the pair of them didn't have much time to lounge around and speak with friends, it was a rush to get to their homerooms before they found themselves late. They parted ways without a word, Naruto unable to see the look Sasuke tossed his way when their separation was much easier for the blond to do than Sasuke himself. Naruto had the benefit of a homeroom with Tsunade, who was known for her rather lax attitude but strict adherence to the rules of the school, Sasuke was stuck with Orochimaru (cringing at the very name). The choosing of homeroom teachers was a mystery, perhaps they were assigned based on some kind of characteristic they exhibited? Their school wasn't small by any means but it wasn't a sprawling campus either, the student body measuring in at about 300 or so individuals.

Tsunade may not have been related to Naruto but she'd known his parents, he only ever associated her as the grandmother he'd always wished he had but never could connect with. Tsunade was closer to Sakura than Naruto, which was alright because Naruto much preferred Jiraiya as far as teachers went anyway. Even if the older man was a huge pervert he was the one that had encouraged Naruto to do his best in school even when Sasuke wasn't around to egg him on. Jiraiya also gave Naruto a healthy love for literature and writing, when he could sit still long enough to do either.

Walking into the classroom revealed all of the other students that Naruto would be spending his school year with, Shikamaru and Hinata stood out as the only ones he recognized thus far but it was possible other friends would walk in before class actually started. Naruto shuffled towards the farthest corner of the class, throwing himself into the chair with a muffled sound of protest over school. Hinata had decided to sit closer to the front of the room, no doubt to avoid distraction because of Naruto's presence. Contrary to what Sasuke often said (and Sakura) Naruto was very aware of Hinata's feelings. He simply didn't want to draw her into something that might not even work out because they were just students. It had been awkward when they were younger and went into downright creepy until he'd began to actively discourage her in middle school. They were friends still but a certain measure of distance had to be maintained.

Shikamaru was just too lazy to move from his chosen seat to greet Naruto with more than a brief glance from his position on the desk, cheek smooshed and eyes narrowed sleepily.

No teacher stood at the head of their classroom yet, probably in the process of being dragged away from the teacher's lounge, but the words _Choose your own seats_ on the board at the front was enough to have students settled quickly once they entered. Naruto remained mostly indifferent to the other students who entered in gossiping groups, feeling the fatigue of waking early for the first time after a whole summer. A commotion broke out at the front of the room, drawing an azure gaze.

Red. It was the first thing Naruto noticed. Crimson hair. Red, red, red. And achingly beautiful but haunting teal eyes. The expression made his insides clench, a boy that had become a man but knew nothing but grief. Naruto may not have been as smart as Sasuke but he could recognize sadness, a kindred spirit that had never felt someone reach out. This new student, with the sudden angry glare and hissed words, had never felt the kind hand of a savior.

It wasn't a conscious thing, Naruto's choice, but he found himself speaking out regardless. The student was making his way towards the seat beside Naruto, not out of want to but because it was the only seat in the back left. Lips parted, Naruto's gaze tracked the steps of this red-haired newcomer with interest and understanding. It was as if a switch had been flipped, the bright grin stretching across the blond's mouth. He propped his head up with one arm.

"Hi," he murmured, waiting until teal eyes flickered his way. Such a pretty color, pale and with more of a hint of green than blue, lined with thick black - almost like a tattoo but obviously a result of prolonged insomnia. It drew the eye to his face, the pale skin and rugged features. Lean jaw, strong neck with a pronounced Adam's apple and absolutely adorable ears haloed in that blood colored hair. Crude, almost ugly lines forming a kanji on the male's brow. "My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Wanna be my friend?"

Of course Naruto had hoped for a response, even if it was only a grunt like Sasuke often delivered, but none was forthcoming. Instead he found the other student glaring at him, as though Naruto were some kind of buzzing insect that deserved to be squashed. Even Naruto could occasionally find insult in the simplest things but something told him to hold his temper, to push his boundaries with this individual until he breached whatever defenses had been set up. So Naruto babbled, he filled the silence between them with low mumbles that only this new kid could hope to hear even when it seemed like he was seconds from getting a fist to the face.

"I don't care how much you glare at me, asshole," Naruto finally hissed, just as Tsunade was finally forced to attend to her class. "We'll be friends before you know it, believe me."

There was no response other than a very impressive growl, maybe the faint grinding of teeth but Naruto could have been imagining it. Naruto resolved to learn the name of his newest goal while Tsunade called out for attendance, an obligation she could not shirk lest the principal have a few choice words to say to her. The busty woman's voice was forcefully cheerful while calling out names, Naruto's gleeful grin hidden behind his hand while he waited for the right moment to learn the name he was seeking. When Naruto was called he waved an arm wildly through the air, far too eager so early in the morning.

"Gaara Sabaku?"

Naruto held his breath, watching the redheaded student glare his way and grudgingly raise his hand. It was a victory for the blond and he whooped mentally over discovering the name of his (hopefully) new friend.

"Gaara," he muttered to himself, grinning like an idiot just saying it. He didn't catch the sideways glance Gaara gave him, too busy testing the name on his tongue. "Gaara… Gaa-ra.. Hmmm, I like it!"

Having someone repeat his name over and over, like a chant, made Gaara shift just the smallest bit but he remained stubbornly silent and refused to be baited. This blond idiot was just going to get bored, like everyone else who tried to befriend him.

Only Naruto didn't stop talking to him, including him, and Gaara felt a small bit of confusion for perhaps the first time in a while.

What did the blond hope to achieve?

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, an annoyed Sasuke, but whenever Naruto was around it generally wasn't as obvious to everyone around that Sasuke was feeling something like it.

Naruto was the reason Sasuke was annoyed.

They were supposed to eat lunch together with their friends, the table was nearly full to capacity with laughing and joking seniors but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Kiba hadn't seen the blond and Sakura was adamant that Naruto could take care of himself for a few minutes without Sasuke acting like a worried mother hen. The longer lunch wore on the more aggravated the Uchiha became, wondering where his best friend was at and what could possibly be so important that he skipped lunch without at least texting to say what was going on.

Naruto hadn't actually skipped lunch, he'd been one of the first people to the lunchroom and had quickly grabbed his food before sneaking off on his journey to find Gaara and get him to open up. He was nothing if not persistent in his search for Gaara after all and quickly found him in a secluded area, peaceful as if asleep. Whether he heard Naruto approach or not, Gaara didn't move much when Naruto sat nearby. Close but not within the personal bubble of space. Math with Sasuke had given a bit of new insight, an epiphany of sorts. Naruto ate in silence, setting the tray between him and Gaara in hopes they could share (he'd noticed Gaara didn't have food and hadn't gone to get any).

He didn't miss the pale hand that snuck at the edge of his peripheral, content to leave Gaara to do as he wanted at his own pace.

Remaining silent was hard for Naruto, a natural talker, but when he finally heard Gaara's voice it was worth it.

"Why?"

The voice was raw with some hidden emotion and Naruto allowed Gaara to keep his privacy about what expression may have taken over his visage, pondering the question for several seconds.

"We're the same, Gaara," was the conclusion Naruto came to, flashing a grin to the stoic teen at his side. "We had people hate us, had people tell us we were worthless and didn't deserve to exist. Families that couldn't tolerate the sight of us so they sent us away, cast us out. But we're also different. People gave me a hand, reached out, and saved me when I was younger."

When he looked at Gaara head on the redhead looked angry. No, he looked murderous. Naruto simply smiled, accepting the look even though fear zinged up his spine. Gaara could probably hurt Naruto bad if he wanted to, but that was alright.

"Nobody saved you, did they?" he whispered, azure gaze softening. "There wasn't a single person who held out their hand, regardless of how much you lashed out, was there?"

There were no tears, no answers, and Naruto didn't expect things to magically be alright. Gaara had walls but Naruto was confident he could climb them. He laughed, looking at his hands.

"I wanna be your friend, Gaara. No matter how much you lash out that isn't going to change but by all means! I like the challenge."

His gaze was teasing then, leaving the other male at a complete loss for words. How was he expected to respond to that? It was irrational, this blond and his actions. Gaara was a lost cause, as countless others had shouted at him for any little thing. He was violent, angry, and forming attachments to people was something he didn't think was worth it. Naruto was likely to get hurt, to be punched and kicked and bruised emotionally by all the things that made up Gaara.

Testing, angry that someone was already approaching the sanctuary he'd built around himself, Gaara lashed out at Naruto for the first time. Fist colliding with the blond's shoulder, forcing out a cry of pain.

Oh it hurt but Naruto wasn't a weak person, he snarled and punched right back. Gaara was used to pain but the punch, landing on his cheek, sent him to the ground and suddenly Naruto was right there in his space. Clutching his shirt in two tan fists, grinning down at Gaara's wide eyes.

"I'm not so fragile you can abuse me away, Gaara. If a fight is what you need then we can do that too."

Angry and confused, Gaara unintentionally taught Naruto the language he spoke best. For every angry blow the redhead landed Naruto countered with a laugh and a much more gentle touch. Aggression countered with kindness left Gaara breathing hard, staring in amazement at the bruise forming on Naruto's cheek.

He wasn't running away…

* * *

Sasuke expected Naruto to bounce to their usual meeting place when school let out but was surprised when he saw the blond. He had a nasty bruise on his lower cheek, more on his jaw on the left side, but his expression was bright and eager. When Sasuke glared at Naruto, handsome face twisting with suppressed rage and burning questions, he didn't expect Naruto to laugh and look back. Following the gaze, he caught sight of a red-haired boy and sneered.

Immediately, Sasuke didn't like him. Wanted to punch his face.

"A fight, dobe?" he grunted, glare demanding an answer.

"Nope!" was the proud retort. "Building bridges with a new friend."

The look on Naruto's face didn't sit well with Sasuke, it was disturbingly close to how the blond looked at the Uchiha when he thought he wouldn't be caught. Dopey grin, bright blue eyes, and so much acceptance that it near blinded you. Naruto didn't care if someone scared him, he gathered broken souls to him like it was what he'd been made for. Maybe it was.

It occurred to Sasuke that Naruto had found a new project, a new friend with such strong defenses it was a challenge Naruto would tackle with all of his being. Sasuke would be gently pushed aside.

"See you tomorrow, Gaara!" Naruto beamed, waving his arms around. "We can eat lunch together again."

The Uchiha felt a cold weight settle in his gut, a deep chasm yawning open between him and Naruto. They may have stood side-by-side but it felt like miles between them when Naruto turned the full weight of his brightness on someone else.

The walk to Naruto's home was uneventful and when Sasuke dropped Naruto off at home he heard the startled shriek of Iruka, demanding to know if Naruto had gotten into a fight and with whom.

"I made a new friend, Iruka. Someone who needs me. He showed me in his own way, like Sasuke does."

Iruka understood, smiling at the ancient wisdom Naruto sometimes carried even though he was so young. Ruffling unruly blond spikes with fondness.

"He's lucky to have you," Iruka said and Sasuke felt just a little sick when he finally drug himself home.

It was when Sasuke laid awake that night, not a single text from Naruto to occupy his mind, that he realized other people might need Naruto too. He didn't want to share, the blond was his friend, but Naruto wouldn't give him a choice. He had to let go…

* * *

Naruto was the best man at Sasuke's wedding, where he married a beaming Sakura. The blond cheered extra loud when the pair kissed, videotaped everything and took heaps of pictures.

And Sasuke was there when Gaara got on one knee and proposed, congratulating Naruto for finding someone who cherished him so.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated but not demanded.**


End file.
